Hello
by Lady GreyWolf
Summary: The USS Enterprise recieves an emergency call from a planet close to the neutral zone. At the same time both Picard and Crusher recieves such a call telepathically; a message from their bond creature, a dragon held captive by the Romulans
1. Chapter 1

"_Hello? Can anyone hear me?"_

"Captain, we're receiving a transmission from a colony close to the Neutral Zone."

Worf's voice woke him up from his thoughts. He thought that he had heard something, but he believed that he was tired.

"Is it possible to view it on screen?" he asked the Klingon. Worf didn't answer; he just turned on the message. A younger woman, probably about twenty years old, appeared.

"My name is Lydia Darrow, I'm the only survivor in the village Kent", she said. He wrinkled his forehead in surprise. That was the voice he thought was calling for help.

"I am Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Federation starship _USS Enterprise_", he said as he stood up and walked closer to the screen. "What happened?"

"The Romluans", Lydia answered. "They've crossed the Neutral Zone."

A silent gasp passed through the crew on the Bridge.

"Please, Captain, I'm trapped below the destroyed village and I have no clue if they've attacked other villages as well. There might be other survivors."

Picard nodded solemnly.

"We're on our way. Picard out."

The screen turned off and he turned slowly to face his crew. His first officer William Riker looked stunned.

"How is it possible that the Romulans have crossed the Neutral Zone?" he wondered. Councillor Deanna Troi looked surprised as well.

"What do you think about this, Councillor?" Picard asked.

"The woman we talked to wasn't lying and she was really scared", Troi answered. "I believe that she saw her friends being killed."

Picard nodded and looked at the rest of his crew. Worf looked as he always did, even though a fire of hate burned in his eyes. For every Klingon the Romulans where evil, bad and impure. The younger members of the Crew looked pale, partly scared and partly surprised. Picard was about to continue when the door to the elevator hissed open and the ship's CMO entered the Bridge. For a few moments Picard wasn't able to look away from her. Since Kesprytt, where he had revealed that he was once in love with her, he had found that his feelings for her hadn't changed during the years. He still thought of her as the most beautiful woman who had ever been born.

"Dr Crusher", he managed to say, "We've found out that the Romulans have crossed the Neutral Zone and attacked a colony."

"Why would they attack a single colony?" Dr Crusher asked.

"We don't know", Riker answered. "A young woman hailed us and said that she was the only survivor from her village."

"It is possible that the Romulans are after something", Deanna said.

"The colony that was attacked have nothing to hide, Councillor", Data answered.

"Ensign, set a course to the colony at warp 9", Picard ordered. "Riker, you have the Bridge."

He walked into his ready-room and ordered Earl Grey from the replicator. As he sat down behind his desk and sipped on the tea he began to wonder if he had just imagined the voice, or if it had actually been that girl who had contacted him by mere thought.

Beverly Crusher left Sick Bay early that evening. She had prepared her staff on what they might find in less than twenty-four hours and then returned to her quarters on deck 8. As she checked the transmission again she sighed. It was the same voice; it had called for help only moments before the transmission reached the Enterprise. Still, no one except for her had heard it. The door chimed and she looked up.

"Come."

The door hissed open and Captain Jean-Luc Picard entered her quarters.

"Jean-Luc", she said with a smile. He smiled back.

"Alyssa said you left early this evening", he said. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, I was just tired", Beverly answered. Jean-Luc nodded before ordering a cup of tea from the replicator. Beverly concentrated on the small screen. She knew that Jean-Luc had been in love with her and she knew that she loved him right now, but they would never be considered a couple. Also, Jean-Luc had admitted that he didn't have those feelings anymore.

"How is it possible that the Romulans managed to cross the Neutral Zone?" she asked, repeating Riker's question without knowing it. Jean-Luc sighed and sat down on the couch.

"I don't know, Beverly", he answered. "Maybe they aren't Romulans but a race that looks like them or they've found a way to cross unseen. No one can tell."

"What do we know about the colony that was attacked?" Beverly asked and looked at the Captain.

"Not much", Jean-Luc admitted. "According to Data they live in peace but the boys are trained for battle from the moment they can walk, just in case that the Romulans would attack. They use animals to work and it seems like every person is bound to one animal."

"Sounds like an old fairytale", Beverly said with a smile.

"Well, the Federation does not visit the colony too often, so there are a lot of rumours about it", Jean-Luc answered with a thin smile. "We'll have our answers tomorrow."

Beverly nodded and turned off the screen before joining Jean-Luc on the couch.

"I have a feeling that the girl that hailed us is unique", she said. To her surprise, Jean-Luc agreed.

"Actually, I thought that I had heard her voice before", he admitted and shook his head. "Probably just an imaginary, but still…"

"Jean-Luc, I heard her as well", Beverly interrupted him. He stared at her.

"What?"

"I heard her voice, right before we received the transmission", Beverly explained. "She called for help."

Jean-Luc didn't answer, he just stared at her.

"How is it possible that we heard it but no one else did?" he asked. Beverly shook her head. It was impossible, and still it had happened.

"Captain, we've reached the right destination", Data said. Jean-Luc rose from his chair.

"Hail the girl and tell her that we're here", he said. Worf nodded and moments later the girl showed up on the screen.

"Miss Darrow, we're in position", he said. "Any news?"

"I was out for a short while in the morning, Captain", Lydia answered. "The village was totally empty, no people and no animals, except for those that I managed to save. For miles there are just me, Derinda and Tern."

"Animals or people?" Jean-Luc asked.

"Derinda is a horse and Tern an eagle. My friends."

"So the rumours are true?" Riker asked as he stood up beside his Captain. "Your people are bound to the animals?"

"No, not all of us", Lydia answered.

"I'm afraid that we can't have a horse and an eagle onboard a ship", Jean-Luc said.

"They'll stay", Lydia said. "If they were taken away the bond would break."

"But if you leave…"

"The bond won't break", Lydia interrupted. "That's how people have been able to fly away and return years later. If the bond had been broken the person would die as he or she came down to the surface."

The image flickered and suddenly she was gone.

"Lieutenant, what happened?" Jean-Luc asked and turned to Worf. The Klingon looked confused.

"We're unable to make contact. The source down on the surface is gone."

"O'Brien!" Riker called. "Lock on to Lydia Darrow's signal and beam her up immediately."

"Sorry, Commander", O'Brien answered from the transporter-room. "I can't lock on to her, she's moving away all the time. It seems like she's hunted by something."

"What 'something'?" Jean-Luc asked.

"I believe there are three Romulans after her, Captain", O'Brien answered.

"Number One, ready an away team and beam down immediately", Jean-Luc ordered. "I…"

The pain in his right leg made him gasp.

"Captain!"

Riker rushed to Jean-Luc's side as he fell down onto the floor.

"Do… as I… said", Jean-Luc said before another wave of pain flowed through his body.

"Data, take him to Sick Bay immediately!" Riker called out. "Worf, you have the Bridge until Data returns, then you'll join me in transporter-room One."

Both of the men carried out the orders immediately. Jean-Luc's last memory was when Data held him in the elevator, before everything turned black.


	2. Chapter 2

William Riker pointed his phaser at one of the Romulans approaching and stunned him quickly. Worf did the same. Two down, one hundred to go. Where was Lydia?

"Data, try to locate Lydia Darrow!" Riker called in his communicator.

"She's heading for the river, Commander", Data answered. "How she can move so fast, I can not say."

"She is probably riding Derinda", Riker said. "Worf, hurry! We've got to find her and beam her up!"

Worf stunned another Romulan before following Riker through the forest.

"She's crossed the river, Commander", Data said. "The Romulans are still on your side of the stream."

"Ready phasers, Worf", Riker said as they approached the water.

But no one of them shot any of the Romulans. When they stepped out of the forest, the Romulans lay dead on the brink.

"Who killed them?" Riker wondered.

_ "I did."_

Riker turned around to face whoever had said it, but there was no one there.

"What is it?" Worf asked and turned as well.

"Didn't you hear…?"

Riker stared at Worf. The Klingon looked confused and shook his head.

"There's no one there, Commander", he said. Riker wrinkled his forehead. He was sure that he had heard someone saying that he had killed them.

_ "I am here, Will."_

He turned again. The voice came from the water.

"You're sure you didn't hear that?" Riker asked Worf. The Klingon still looked confused.

"Yes, Commander, I'm sure."

But also Riker was sure; he was sure that he hadn't imagined the voice.

"Who are you?" he asked.

_ "I am Jaq"_, the voice answered.

"How is it possible that only I can hear you?" Riker continued as he moved towards the water.

_ "I'm bond to you, not the Klingon."_

"So that's how you knew my name?"

_ "Yes."_

Riker turned to face Worf.

"The voice I can hear but you can't belongs to someone named Jaq", he explained. "Obviously, he's bond to me."

Worf snorted.

"Jaq, how did you kill these three Romulans?"

_ "I didn't"_, Jaq answered. _"To get your attention I had to say something, but I didn't kill them. It was the water."_

"The water?" Riker said, surprised.

"Maybe it's poisoned, Commander", Worf said. Riker felt relieved when he realised that Worf had begun to believe that Jaq existed.

_ "The water only allows people bond to any of us to pass"_, Jaq explained.

"So I can pass, but Worf can't?"

_ "Exactly."_

Worf snorted once again.

"This is a bad idea, Commander", he said.

"I don't think so", Riker answered. "You need to return to the Captain in any case, if he's not recovering you'll be needed onboard."

_ "Your Captain?"_

"Yes, Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the starship _USS Enterprise_", Riker answered Jaq.

_ "Ah, I know him"_, Jaq said. _"I felt that he was injured…"_

"Jaq, stop it."

Both Riker and Worf looked up at the young woman.

"Lydia Darrow?" Riker said.

"Yes, Commander", she answered.

"How could you hear Jaq?" Riker asked.

"I can hear every bond one speaking on this island", Lydia answered. "What's wrong with the Captain?"

"He had some kind of an attack right before we left the ship", Worf answered. "We don't know why."

"I know", Lydia said slowly. "Contact the _Enterprise_, ask them if they found any injuries on the Captain."

Both Riker and Worf looked surprised, but Riker did as she said.

"Data, what kind of injuries did the Captain have that might have caused the attack?"

"Only a small mark on his right leg, he and Doctor Crusher are recovering right now", the android answered.

"Doctor Crusher?" Riker said, even more surprised.

"She had an attack at the same time as the Captain."

Lydia stared at them.

"They're bond to the same creature", she mumbled.

"Lydia, we need to get away from here right now", Riker interrupted. "The Romulans might show up at any time."

"I can't go right now", Lydia answered, her green eyes looking angrily on them. "I need to find the creature that's bond to your Captain and Doctor Crusher, otherwise they won't heal."

"Then I'll come with you", Riker said and stepped into the stream. As he passed he felt how some kind of warmth surrounded him. As he stepped up beside Lydia he could suddenly see that there where animals all around them, animals that he hadn't been able to see before.

"Lieutenant, beam up to the _Enterprise_ and report what's happen", he ordered Worf. "I'll contact you as soon as possible."

Worf looked angry, but touched his communicator and soon he was gone.

"These animals…" Riker began, but Lydia raised a hand to silence him.

"They're the ones that are bound to us humans", she answered. "Here, every newborn is taken to this island to find his or her creature. That's Jaq, the one bond to you."

A large tiger approached them and looked at Riker with his yellow eyes.

"Well, shall I take you to the one bond to your Captain and Doctor?" he said. Riker wrinkled his forehead.

"Do you know who it is?"

"Only one creature can bond itself to two persons at once", Jaq answered.

"He's right", Lydia said. "But I have no idea where we can find a dragon."

Jean-Luc slowly opened his eyes. He was still in pain, but it wasn't as bad as before. As he carefully turned his head he noticed that Beverly lay on another bed meters away.

"Beverly", he managed to say. She looked at him.

"You feel it as well?" she whispered. "The pain?"

"Yes", Jean-Luc answered. "But it's not as bad as before."

_ "I'm sorry."_

"What?"

Jean-Luc looked around, but there was no one else in the room, except for him and Beverly.

_ "I'm sorry that I caused you so much pain."_

"Who are you?" Beverly asked.

_ "I'm Rendea."_

"How is it possible that you can talk to us when you're not here?" Jean-Luc asked. "If anyone finds out, they'll think we've gone mad."

_ "No, most of them can hear us as well, but not everyone has the courage to believe in us."_

"Us?"

_ "The dragons."_

Both Beverly and Jean-Luc gasped by surprise.

"You… you are a… a dragon?" Beverly said.

_ "Yes, the only one left"_, Rendea answered sadly. _"The Romulans killed the others and several humans along with them."_

"Was that what they wanted with this attack?" Jean-Luc asked.

_ "I don't know, it's possible"_, Rendea answered. _"The bonds between dragons and humans are the strongest, if any other creature was killed the one bond to it wouldn't feel enough pain to die."_

"How did you survive?" Beverly asked.

_ "I burned those that attacked me, the only thing they managed to do was to shoot me in the leg a couple of times. Thanks to my size I just fainted after killing the last ones."_

Jean-Luc realized that since he had awakened the pain had actually gone away so much that he could move without any problems.

_ "I can feel that the One is approaching, she's looking for me"_, Rendea said. _"Maybe you should come."_

"They won't let us beam down", Jean-Luc answered.

_ "I can get you down, just tell me when you're ready."_

Jean-Luc looked at Beverly. They where probably ready to go right away, but he wanted to look at her one more time. To know that they where both bond to this dragon was almost like a sign, maybe they where meant to be together.

Beverly felt his gaze upon her and struggled not to blush. If they would still be able to read each other's thoughts, he would have been stunned to hear hers. She slowly rose and nodded.

"I'm ready", she said. "What about you, Jean-Luc?"

He nodded and stood up beside her.

"We're ready, Rendea", he said.

_ "Just be calm"_, Rendea said. A white light flashed around them before they suddenly stood in a dark cave. In front of them was the dragon, Rendea, but she wasn't alone. At her sides stood about twenty Romulans and smiled grimly. Rendea laughed.

"Foolish humans", she said. "You believe in just about anything."

"Liar!" Jean-Luc shouted at her, but the dragon just laughed even louder.

"I never said that I was bound to you", she said. "That was what you wanted to believe."

"Rendea is the only dragon bond to the Romulans", one of the Romulans said as he stepped forward.

"So you used her to get to us?" Jean-Luc said and felt how he tensed. They where surrounded.

"They never used me", Rendea snorted. "The Federation has only caused me pain, by joining with your enemies I will get my revenge."

"We've send a message to your ship, telling them that you're here and that we won't release you until the Neutral Zone is moved. The Romulans will get more of your colonies or you will die."

The Romulan nodded grimly at Rendea, who laughed once again. Jean-Luc squeezed Beverly's hand. The Federation had to decide what their faith should be.

**Author's note: reviews are luv! Honestly, they are my inspiration and my strength, so if you like the story and want to read more, please post a review!**


End file.
